The Quickening
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: RATED MATURE Kara undergoes The Quickening and needs Winn's help...


**Author's Note: Hey! I realise there probably aren't that many people out there that ship Kara and Winn, but for those that adore the thought of them together like me, enjoy!**

Supergirl was flying across her section of the world – a system the League came up with to make things fair – and felt a blast of energy stream toward and into her. Her breathing hitched, her skin sensitised, and she felt herself become wet. "Clark," she contacted on their private channel.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to need you to finish my section," she spoke, cheeks heated by more than embarrassment.

"Sure. You okay?"

"I just-" she broke off, feeling the effects increase. "I did half," she said quickly.

"Which half?"

"Left," she replied, quickly disconnecting before she could embarrass herself further. She flicked her ear again. "Winn?"

"Oh wow, it's been a while since you used this channel-"

"Winn!" she interrupted urgently.

"Sorry, yes?"

"Are you free?"

"I can be," he replied. "What's up?"

"I need you," she replied. "Where are you?"

"At home. How long will I be engaged?"

"Until tomorrow," she replied and disconnected before she could…do anything too embarrassing. She sped toward his apartment, glad she knew the route by air as well as foot, her mind filled with thoughts and images of Winn. She _really_ hoped he was willing, otherwise this was going to be horrendous.

She let herself in through the open window and landed before him. He swivelled on his desk chair. "What do you need?" he asked with a smile.

"You to take your clothes off," she replied, voice filled need.

"Ookay," he replied. "What's going on Kara?"

"The Quickening," she replied as she detached her cape.

Realising that she was serious, he hastily undid the buttons of his shirt. She removed the Supergirl outfit, standing there in only her tights, boots, and underwear. Winn couldn't help but stare. This was _Kara_, _his_ Kara, well, not _his_, technically since they'd never-

"Winn!" she interrupted his thoughts, bringing him back to the – rather bizarre – present. "Clothes," she ordered come reminded.

"Right, yeah," he responded, shrugging off his shirt as she stepped out of the boots and peeled down her tights. He pulled off his socks and unzipped his trousers. "And we're doing this because…?"

"I need you," she replied, neediness in her voice, as she removed her underwear.

Winn scrutinised her for a moment, taking in her flushed cheeks, blown pupils…and other physiological signs of desire that she displayed. "You really _do_, don't you?" he breathed.

"_Winn_," she groaned with a hint of a whine. He shucked his trousers and underwear instantly. She strode towards him, naked and confident, and lifted him onto the desk. "Are you willing Winn?" she breathed, temptation and need combined as she straddled his pelvis.

"_Yes_, God yes," he replied immediately.

She grinned and lowered herself onto his cock with a deep moan, echoed by Winn. "You feel so good Winn," she moaned, lust-filled brain barely taking in the reverence in his expression before she began riding him.

Their pleasure crested higher and higher until she reached completion, Winn following a beat after. She panted as she fought to regain her breath. "I've got a little breathing room, I think," she stated.

"Okay?"

"It's a good thing you're used to staying up all night when the need arises," she murmured with a smile. "Pun intended."

"How long does the quickening last for?"

"About thirteen hours, give or take," she replied with a shrug. "On Krypton…it would last…until…morning," she gasped, feeling desire take hold of her again. "Winn," she whimpered.

"I'll take care of you," he promised. "Wrap your legs around my waist," he urged. She did so instantly, and he stood, keeping careful hold of Kara as he strode to the bed.

"You're stronger than you look," she murmured, fighting against the urge to shift needily against him, but unable to stop herself from pressing her breasts against his chest.

"You don't have to have a build like James' to be strong," he remarked with a grin as he laid her gently on the bed. He slipped from inside her and she whimpered. "Don't worry, I'm going to take care of you Kara," he assured as he settled between her legs.

"What are you doing Winn?" she moaned.

"Have you never had oral before?" he asked, eyebrows raised. She shook her head. He grinned. "Allow me to change that," he said brightly as he took careful hold of her thighs, parting them wide.

"_Winn_," she whined. He licked her entrance and she arched her back with a cry. "Yes! Winn, more, Winn _please_," she gasped needily.

His smile more than a little satisfied, he devoured her, making her come again, and again, and again. She panted heavily, gazing down at him in wonder. She had no idea this could feel so good.

He flicked her clit with his tongue and she cried out. He took it into his mouth and sucked, sensing that she was nearing the peak again. Ever so gently, he scraped his teeth over it.

"Winn!" she cried out as she came.

KDWSKDWSKDWSKDWSKDWSKDWSKDWS

Kara rolled off of Winn with a sound of disappointment. She pushed her sweat-slicked hair from her face as she turned to face him. "It's over," she stated.

"Okay," he replied neutrally.

"Not sure whether to be relieved or disappointed?" she asked with a grin.

"Yeah…"

Her expression became innocent. "I think I need to thank you Winn," she murmured.

"There's-" He cut off abruptly when she shifted so she was above him once more, her head over his pelvis.

"There's every need," she replied, earnestness not entirely feigned. "Quite a lot of what we did was very one-sided," she pointed out.

"The sex wasn't," he countered.

"Are you willing, Winn?" she asked innocently, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Yes," he breathed, expression rapturous as Kara, _his_ Kara, took his cock into her mouth while in her right mind.

She hummed her pleasure at his taste, and bobbed her head, taking his cock deep. She rose, before dipping her head until her lips touched his pelvis. Then she swallowed.

"Kara!" he cried as he came.

She slowly rose, releasing his cock with a lewd pop before she swallowed. She let out another pleased hum. "I understand the appeal to the giver now," she murmured, draping herself languidly atop him, her head pillowed on his chest.

He cleared his throat. "Seriously, never?"

"Nope," she replied. "Winn?"

"Yeah?" he asked, pushing her hair over her shoulder.

"Thanks," she said with a soft smile.

Several emotions flicked across his face, and his door opened. "Alex!" he cried, pulling the sheet up to cover them both.

Alex shut the door after herself, and set down her load. "I figured," she murmured. "Get dressed," she ordered, thrusting clothes at the pair.

"Why?" Kara pouted.

"Because I told you to," her older sister replied.

"Fine," the Kryptonian sighed, and sat up, smiling at Winn's poleaxed expression. She pulled on one of his t-shirts, then shimmied into a pair of his boxers. She nudged Winn, and he quickly did the same. "Satisfied?"

Alex turned back to face them. "You'll do," she stated. "I brought coffee and pastries, then I expect an explanation," she stated, bringing a tray of three take away coffees and a brown bag over to the bed.

"How did you know-"

"You call in to say you're unavailable, just after Kara abandons her Supergirl duties," Alex interrupted, handing Winn his coffee, and taking hers. "Not that difficult to figure out."

Kara handed Winn and Alex their favourite pastries, then quickly demolished the rest. "I needed that," she stated with a satisfied sigh.

"Yeah, I figured that too," Alex murmured with a smile. "As well as this," she stated, waving a hand at the pair. "Now, explanation as to the abruptness…?"

"It was The Quickening," she stated.

"And you never mentioned this before because…?"

"I never thought I'd go through it," Kara admitted. Alex rolled her hand for Kara to continue. "I've said before that I'd be considered a Spinster on Krypton, that's not entirely accurate. For someone to be my age, and unmated, is unheard of." She blew out a breath. "On Krypton, you are considered to be an adult at age twenty-one. If you have not formed an emotional connection, you would be provided with a match, and wed by twenty-two," she explained. She noted their dubious expressions. "There's a reason for that. The Quickening occurs every seven years. The moon rises, and with it an urge to mate overcomes all adults, that continues until morning. Or more accurately, everyone over the age of twenty-two is affected. Far into our past, The Quickening hit when there was a group of unmated twenty-three year olds, and resulted in a mass orgy," she stated. Her companions gaped. "By some strange twist of fate, there was no one at the age of twenty-two. Those twenty-one or younger were unaffected, and those twenty-three or over _were_. So, just to be safe, all Kryptonian's are mated by twenty-two."

"So why did you think you wouldn't be affected?"

"Because you aren't affected if you aren't on Krypton. An official was unavoidably delayed in returning to Krypton, and did not undergo The Quickening while off-planet. After that, those that were widowed chose to be away from Krypton when The Quickening approached," she said with a sad smile. "I never thought I would experience it."

"It _would_ make sense," Alex murmured. Kara blinked. "You consider Earth your home now-"

"But Clark's never-"

"Considering Clark was a baby, I doubt he was ever _on_ Krypton during a Quickening, but since you were a teenager, Kara, _you_ would have been," she pointed out. "At least once."

Kara's expression turned thoughtful. "You think it might have something to do with being exposed to a Quickening, before becoming an adult, is what causes it?"

"It would certainly explain why _you_ would experience it, while Clark didn't."

Kara's smile turned poignant. "Part of Krypton, and its customs, live on in me, but will end _with_ me," she murmured.

Winn wrapped an arm around her waist, and she rested her head on his shoulder. Alex placed her hand over Kara's. "You never have the easy path," she commiserated.

She blew out a breath and straightened. "We were taught that we are given trials, because we are able to bear them. Only those that will bend without breaking, will be called upon," she murmured.

"That's akin to a Christian belief," Winn remarked. "You have more in common with us than you would first think."

Alex glanced at the two. "You're expected back at work in the morning Agent Schott," Alex stated.

"Okay?"

Alex smiled. "Dinner later Kara?"

"Sure," she replied with a smile.

"I think the two of you need a discussion of your own," Alex stated. "I'll let myself out."

Silence settled between the pair as she disappeared, and they heard her lock the door. "And she said our timing was abrupt," Winn murmured.

"Alex noticed a few discrepancies," Kara stated. "And she probably thought it would only be fair if you got the answers first, by yourself," she said slowly.

"You mean, like the fact you're unmated and yet you didn't end up in an orgy?"

Kara blushed. "From the accounts – which they shared to all of us old enough to understand – they all just…fell upon each other, not caring who they were touching, as long as they received touch."

"Which you didn't do."

"No, I…" She tucked her hair behind her ear. "I felt The Quickening start, and all I could think of…was _you_ Winn. My last coherent thought, was how much I hoped you wouldn't reject me-"

"Oh Kara," he breathed, pulling her into a hug. "As if I could ever be that cruel to you."

"I wouldn't blame you," she said quietly. "You confessed-"

He gently placed a finger over her lips. "Kara, I _do not_ blame you for not returning my feelings then. You were gentle, and _kind_. The timing wasn't right then. My only question is, is the timing right for you _now_?"

She straightened. "You don't think I'd use for you for The Quickening and-"

Again, he covered her mouth gently. "There _is_ a difference between heat of the moment, and the morning after."

Kara cupped his cheek. "You've always been there for me Winn, from the first moment we met. I couldn't stand to lose you, you were far too important for me to risk by dating you…I just didn't realise how deep you were inside me, Winn." She blushed and covered her face. "I didn't mean it like that!"

He gently removed her hands from her face, and kissed each of her flaming cheeks. "Well I _was_," he teased, causing her to laugh softly. "But you meant more along the lines…of an emotional connection?"

"Yes," she said shyly.

He grinned. "So I take it you want to date then?"

"Yes. If-"

"Kara," he interrupted gently. "I am in love with you, _of course_ I want to date you."

She smiled brightly as she leant close for a kiss he happily returned.


End file.
